HunterXHunter Shadow s Way
by DaikiSilver
Summary: En el mundo, existen profesionales llamados "Cazadores". Arriesgando sus vidas por sus ideales y metas, ellos son el orgullo del mundo...pero es por que Koro, nuestro protagonista, aun no ha llegado para sacudir el mundo de los Cazadores en un grado de 360 ! Que pasara con este malandrin mentiroso y embustero cuando vea que el examen de cazador no es fresita como el cree?


HiHo! Con esta introduccion, les doy la bienvenida a HunterXHunter Shadow´s Way. Es un proyecto que salio casi de la nada, pero que disfruto haciendolo asi como espero que ustedes disfruten leyendolo. Como costumbre (buena o mala) mas adelante pensare en lo que seria la "musica" de mi obra, asi que en el siguiente capitulo pondre lo que seria el Opening y Ending de esta serie.

A ver que aventuras esperan a nuestro protagonista y su pandilla en este oscuro y misterioso mundo! Pronto lo sabran, asi que sin mas demora, disfruten de este primer capitulo!

* * *

_**Prueba 1: ElXPrimerXPaso**_

* * *

_Monstruos temibles….Criaturas exóticas…Enormes Riquezas…Tesoros escondidos…_

_Tierras Malignas…Tierras Inexploradas…_

_La palabra "desconocido" conlleva magia._

_Y algunas personas increíbles son atraídas a esa magia._

_Son conocidas…..como Cazadores!_

* * *

Puerto Dolle, una mañana cualquier. El aire es fresco y las ansias se sienten por todo el lugar, que es conocido por ser un punto de reunión común para aspirantes a cazadores.

En una taberna cualquiera, la puerta se abre de golpe mientras alguien es lanzado hacia afuera, aterrizando en un barril con pescados…

Tabernero: Y no vuelvas aquí sin dinero, mocoso insolente!

-Bleh! Tu taberna apesta a mierda y tu pareces un mamarracho de cuarta! Muérete!

En eso, el tabernero comienza a lanzarse cuando cuchillo y tenedor encuentra, a lo que el muchacho sale del barril y comienza a correr.

El chico, de unos 17 años, estatura media, una ropa de combate bastante simple y el cabello un poco largo tomado en cola de caballo, avanza por el puerto pateando piedras, cuando una de estas llega a un hombre vestido como capitán de barco, el cual se soba la cabeza adolorida.

Capitan: Ayayayai, quien demonios pateo esa piedra? –el capitán se da vuelta y ve a la única persona en la calle, el chico- Fuiste tú, no es cierto?

Chico: Eh…esto…que yo…que va! Vi como un tipo lanzo la piedra y salió corriendo hacia allá –apunta hacia el este-

Capitan: Hmpf….será…y tú que haces aquí?

Chico: Estoy buscando un barco que me llevara hacia la prueba de cazador, aunque me he dado vueltas como por dos horas y aun no tengo ninguna información.

Capitán: La prueba del cazador, eh? No estás un poco pequeño para eso? Sabes que más de la mitad de los aspirantes mueren durante el examen?

Chico: Y eso a mí qué? Si mueren es porque son unas nenitas sin capacidad de supervivencia…

Capitán: Jajajajaja tienes agallas chiquitín, cómo te llamas?

Chico: Me llamo Koro y a que me digas chiquitín de nuevo te sacare la barba esa que tienes con una cuchara….tch, chiquitín será tu….

Capitán: Y qué pasaría si te dijera que soy el capitán del barco hacia el lugar del examen? Aun querrías sacarme la barba con una cuchara?

Koro: Si estas mintiendo sí, pero si no es ese el caso…supongo que un aventón no me vendría mal, que tengo que hacer para subir?

Capitan: Solamente respóndeme a esta pregunta; si en mi mano derecha tengo monedas de plata y en mi mano izquierda monedas de oro, cuáles elegirías?

Koro: Ambas, o me las entregaría o te las sacaría a la fuerza…

Capitan: Wajajajaja eres un chico codicioso, pero veo que no te cortas en lo que dices y tampoco te retractas. Bien, sube a bordo entonces! –El Capitán señala a una escala de madera en un barco que se veía bastante antiguo-

Koro sube al barco, en el cual ya se encontraban bastantes aspirantes, algunos mayores, otros con pinta de ladrón, aunque la gran mayoría se encontraban a los bordes, totalmente nerviosos.

Koro: He…si están nerviosos para que abran subido? Lloricas…

Al seguir avanzado, el chico nota la presencia de un muchacho en las sombras, de no más de 19 o 18 años. Llevaba un traje shinobi y un parche en el ojo. Se encontraba meditando y generalmente los otros pasajeros que pasaban al lado de él lo ignoraban.

Koro se acercó a él y comienza a zarandearlo, a lo cual el chico rápidamente se posiciona detrás de él y lo pone una cuchilla en el cuello…

Shinobi: Interrumpir la meditación de un shinobi está penado con la muerte en mi país, sabes?

Koro: Lo siento, no tenía idea, pensé que eras una de esas estatuas de la buena suerte, te ofrezco algo de beber y olvidamos esto?

Shinobi –guardando su cuchillo-: ….Whisky, y si es barato no dudare en asesinarte…

Koro –buscando en su mochila-: Espera…espera….aquí esta –le entrega una botella de whisky- Y es del bueno…

Shinobi –viendo la botella-: Como…conseguiste esto?

Koro: Detalles, detalles. Soy Koro y busco ser un Cazador de tesoros, y tú?

Shinobi –guardando la botella en un bolso-: Yamamoto….quiero ser un cazador de listas negras…

Koro: Con tu pinta no lo dudo, y que te hizo querer ser un uno? Creía que los shinobis tienen el trabajo asegurado aun sin ser cazadores…

Yamamoto: No es de tu incumbencia y tampoco deberías indagar más si aprecias tu vida…

Koro: Amenazas, amenazas…sabes que algunas pruebas de cazador son un tanto difíciles y escuche por ahí que algunos aspirantes hacen…alianzas, que dices? Te pa-

Yamamoto: Me rehusó, no veo ningún potencial en ti y solamente me retrasarías…

Koro: Hey, no puedes decir eso sin haber visto mis habilidades primero!

En eso, el capitán sube al barco junto con la escala de madera, lo que significaba que ya ningún aspirante podría subir…

Capitan: Bien carnes de cañón, que sepan que están aquí por voluntad propia y no me responsabilizo de nada que pueda sucederles!

Aspirante: Que quiere decir con eso!?

Cuando el aspirante dice esto, una puerta de madera se abre en el suelo del barco, del cual salen varios tripulantes del barco con diversas armas…

Capitán: El examen para cazado ya empezó! El viaje de aquí a nuestro destino dura 3 horas, durante esas 3 horas deben sobrevivir a mi tripulación. Usen el método que quieran, incluso matarlos, pues ellos si los mataran a ustedes, waajajajajaja.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, varios aspirantes sacaron armas y se lanzaron contra la tripulación del capitán, quienes comenzaron a desatar una carnicería sin igual, mientras el capitán conducía el barco al son de una canción de mar.

Koro –esquivando a un tripulante con un sable-: Wow, cuidado con eso que me puedes cortar algo! Hey Yamamoto, una ayuda? Yamamoto?

Cuando el chico mira a su lado, ve como una pila de tripulantes inconscientes yace bajo Yamamoto, el cual se sacudía las manos…

Yamamoto: Como no es necesario matarlos un simple golpe en la nuca basta...ves? te dije que tus habilidades solo me retrasarían…

Koro: Espera y veras…

En ese instante, Yamamoto se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto: las dos manos de Koro estaban vestidas por unos guantes de color celeste, el cual el chico se estaba sacando. Al hacer esto, Yamamoto ve como las manos de Koro no son normales, estaban rojas y sacaban vapor por si solas.

Yamamoto: Tus…tus manos….

Koro: Hey, aun no has visto lo mejor…

El chico corre hacia el primer tripulante que ve y le pone la mano derecha en la cara, a lo que el tripulante comienza a gritar de dolor. Cuando Koro lo suelta, todos ven como la cara del tripulante se había convertido en algo sin forma, quemada totalmente...

Aspirante2: Es un monstruo! Aléjense de el!

Aspirante3: No, mátenlo a el primero!

Varios aspirantes cargaron contra Koro, pero antes de llegar a el, cayeron al piso con diversos cortes en el cuerpo, a lo que Yamamoto se pone al lado de Koro, mientras guarda una pequeña espada en su vaina, colgada en la espalda del shinobi.

Yamamoto: Tienes una habilidad rara y temible, y hasta diría que vi tu sed de sangre….pero puedes tener mucho potencial…

Koro: Y…..?

Yamamoto: Tch….de acuerdo, hare una alianza contigo, pero solo durante el examen…

Koro: Jajajajaja claro, eso es lo que esperaba!

Durante lo que duro el viaje, la única diversión de Koro y Yamamoto fue simplemente golpear y tirar por la borda a cuanto malnacido se lanzara contra ellos, que fueron alrededor de veinte o quizás más. Cuando el barco logro por fin encontrar su destino, el capitán soltó una gran carcajada.  
Capitan: Wajajajajajaja! Veo que la tradición se mantiene! Cada año solamente queda uno o dos escuincles de pie cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Felicidades mocosos, pasaron esta prueba…

-Hey! Ellos no fueron los únicos que pasaron!

Tanto el Capitan, como Koro y Yamamoto se dieron vuelta al escuchar una voz que venía de un barril algo alejado de ellos. La tapa de este salió disparado y de el emergió un chico de cabello castaño no muy largo, una gran gabardina café que le llegaba casi hasta los talones y una mirada algo burlona, pero a la vez curiosa…

Koro: Y el chico del barril es…?

-Kagemaru. El nombre es Kagemaru. En fin, la prueba consistía en quedarse en el barco hasta que llegáramos a nuestro destino, no? Entonces yo también pase…

Capitan: Técnicamente sí, pero….no es una manera muy ortodoxa de pasarla…

Kagemaru: Me temo mi buen hombre, que no entiendo que fue lo poco ortodoxo de mi método…

Yamamoto: Que esconderte en un barril y esperar a que limpiáramos con los demás es un acto vil y deshonroso de tu parte.

Kagemaru: , para resolver un misterio o puzzle no importa el método usado, si no que tan bien se usa el entorno y las herramientas a mano. Yo encontré esto –señala al barril- mientras que ustedes optaron por usar sus…habilidades barbáricas. No son sendas iguales, pero llegan al mismo camino. Al menos me alegro no acabar rostizado como este otro –apunta con su pulgar a uno de los atacantes quemados por Koro, para luego reírse para sí mismo-

Capitan: Bueno, de que pasaron la prueba si lo hicieron, asi que tomen esto –les entrega una tarjeta a cada uno- Ahí están las direcciones de su siguiente destino. A ver si logran llegar al lugar del examen con vida, wajajajaja….

Koro: Eh….tomare en cuenta eso último, capitán…en fin, gracias por el viaje y….le recomendaría pasar pronto un trapo por el barco antes de que las manchas queden…

Los tres sobrevivientes de la masacre del barco bajaron mientras el capitán solamente sacaba una pipa y la comenzaba a fumar, viendo como los chiquillos se iban alejando.

Caminaron por unas cuantas horas, hasta que Koro se dio media vuelta mientras se rascaba la cabeza…

Koro: Entonces….piensas seguirnos todo el camino o solamente te da miedo ir solo al lugar de la prueba?

Kagemaru: Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Nuestros caminos son los mismos, así que usar un camino similar no es algo de lo que sorprenderse. Además, en caso de que haya contratiempos del tipo encuentro con puños, creo que su ayuda serviría bastante, pues mis habilidades son más….analíticas. Algo que tú, mono de montaña, no entenderías…

Koro –con una vena en la sien-: Je…en serio? Pues entonces….-el joven se acerca caminando hacia Kagemaru. Luego, le haca una zancadilla sin que este pudiera reaccionar y lo remata tomándolo de una pierna, girando y soltándolo como si fuera una bolsa de basura cualquiera –Vete a tomar por culo, cerebrito bastardo!

El castaño no alcanzo a decir mucho, pues su caída fue rápida y estrepitosa, aterrizando en el techo de un restorán algo demacrado. Koro y Yamamoto se acercan al lugar donde Kagemaru había caído, a lo cual el segundo echa un vistazo a su tarjeta y luego al local.

Takeshi: Koro, este lugar….es el que indica la tarjeta, el lugar de la siguiente prueba…

Koro: No sé si llamar esto oportuno o simplemente una coincidencia….pero que va, entremos rápido…

Los dos aspirantes entraron al restorán. En la entrada yacía Kagemaru, limpiándose sus ropas llenas de polvo, así como también analizando el lugar…

Kagemaru: Dejare pasar por alto ese acto de rebeldía solamente por que logramos dar con nuestro paradero…

Koro: Tu lenguaje formal hace que me den ganas de lanzarte de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el mar….

Yamamoto: Shhh, alguien viene!

Los otros dos escucharon como unos pasos resonaban muy fuertemente. Provenían de detrás de una puerta del lado izquierdo, a lo cual los tres muchachos tomaron guardia. La puerta se abría y de ella salió una voluptuosa mujer, vestida como secretaria, de pelo negro tomado en dos moños de tomate.

-Díganme, ustedes son aspirantes?

Koro: Contigo muñeca, soy lo que quieras….

Yamamoto: Ignore ese comentario. Si somos aspirantes, el capitán del barco nos mano aquí.

-Entonces pasen –la chica se hace a un lado, indicando con su mano que procedieran por la puerta de la cual ella salió.

Avanzaron por un pasillo de ladrillos iluminado por antorchas, la bella mujer por delante y los demás siguiendo sus órdenes. Al final del pasillo, lo que encontraron fue una gran puerta de piedra, la cual no tenía cerradura ni alguna manija para abrir.

-Aquí es donde mi maestro los espera –la chica empuja el lado derecho de la puerta para darles paso-

Kagemaru: Este lugar es bastante peculiar, aunque es una situación común en libros de misterio y ciencia ficción….

Yamamoto: Creo que eso no es relevante ahora, así que mejor sigue sin dar detalles sin importancia…

Kagemaru: -….

Yamamoto –poniendo rápidamente su espada en el cuello de Kagemaru-: Yamamoto, ese es mi nombre, recuérdalo.

Kagemaru: Yamamoto….intentare no olvidarlo….

Koro –desde adentro de la habitación ya-: Pueden dejar de perder el tiempo y venir rápidamente!?

Yamamoto guardo su espada ante el llamado de Koro y procedio a la habitación. Kagemaru hizo lo mismo mientras iba anotando en una libreta cualquier aspecto curioso del lugar.

Al llegar a la sala, esta se ilumino con decenas de antorchas, y sentado en una gran silla de piedra gigante, había un hombre bastante viejo, pero gigante, casi tanto como una estatua. Su cabello plateado bajaba por sus hombros, así como su único ojo miraba fijo a los tres aspirantes.

-Ustedes….si quieren pasar el lugar donde será el examen de cazador, deben primero cumplir con mi prueba. Aquellos que no pasen, deben quitarse la vida en ese mismo lugar…

Kagemaru: Medidas un poco…extremas, no?

Yamamoto: No es nada comparado con lo que podríamos encontrar en el verdadero examen….

Koro: Eso mismo. Entonces, cual es la dichosa prueba?

El gran hombre inhala una gran cantidad de aire para luego expulsarla hacia un lado, creando una especia de nube gris de gran tamaño. Luego, usa sus manos para comenzar a darle forma a la nube gris, creando una especie de ovalo, o mejor dicho, una especie de espejo, pues la nube había dado paso a una superficie lisa de la cual se podía ver el reflejo…

-Cada uno de ustedes se mirara en este espejo y me dirá que ve. Sin embargo, si mienten, deberán sufrir la pena de muerte….Tú –apunta a Yamamoto- Pasa primero…

El shinobi se acercó a paso decidido hacia el "espejo" creado por el anciano. Se observó detenidamente por unos minutos, luego miro hacia el viejo.

-Y bien, que viste?  
Yamamoto: Primero…vi una flor….esta se veía viva y feliz, pero de pronto sus hojas se cayeron de repente…y por el tallo corrió sangre…

-Y sabes que significa?

Yamamoto: Significa…la muerte de alguien delicado…como una flor….

-Y tú te culpas por eso?

Al decir esto, Yamamoto fija su mirada en el viejo, pero es una mirada de sorpresa, a la vez que también es una mirada de rencor….

Yamamoto: Los únicos culpables….probaran el filo de mi espada….

-Ya veo…Tú –apunta a Kagemaru- pasa adelante…

Kagemaru paso sin mirar a su compañero, que escondía la mirada hacia el lado. El chico de gabardina miro por un minuto aproximadamente el espejo y luego miro al viejo.

-Y bien?

Kagemaru: Riquezas….tesoros….misterios…es lo único que ahí…

-Eso es lo único que tienes en mente, no?

Kagemaru: La mayoría del tiempo mis pensamientos son muy unilaterales, debo centrarme en una meta para poder resolver todo analísticamente…

-Es un buen pensamiento….Tú –apunta a Koro- Pasa…

El ultimo del grupo miro al espejo, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de que dirigiera su vista a aquel anciano frente a él.

-Eso fue rápido, que viste?

Koro: La verdad…no vi una jodida mierda en tu nube, solamente a mí…

-Oh….eso significa, que no tienes ningún deseo oculto?

Koro: El único deseo que tengo ahora es saber de qué demonios iba esta prueba…

-Esta prueba…me serviría para saber qué tipo de intenciones llevaban al examen. A veces llega gente con instintos demasiado básicos, como obtener beneficios. Otras veces son deseos demasiado retorcidos o personales. Y por último…están aquellos que no tienen deseos o solamente no los han descubierto aun…

Yamamoto: Eso significa…que de una u otra forma íbamos a pasar?

-Jojo…no chiquillos…claro que quedaba a mi criterio si pasaban o no…pero no tengo problemas ahora que los he visto…atrás mío hay una puerta. Caminen recto y llegaran al lugar de la prueba del cazador…

Kagemaru: Prueba fácil y simple. Me gusta este método de evaluación…

Los tres avanzaron hacia detrás de la silla de piedra, que efectivamente escondía una puerta. La abrieron y comenzaron a avanzar, no sin antes que el viejo detuviera a Koro…

-Solo te viste a ti mismo….ese…pensamiento podría darte un mal rato más adelante…

Koro:…..estas senil –sigue avanzando-

Durante un largo tiempo caminaron derecho por un húmedo y oscuro pasillo, hasta que por fin lograron divisar una luz de salida. Al poner sus pies fuera de ese pasillo, se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un auditorio gigante. Cientos y cientos de personas ya se encontraban allí. Mercenarios, piratas, hombres rudos, femme fatales, domadores, etc; una gama de personajes variopintos que en verdad no impresionaron al grupo.

Al avanzar, se les acerco una chica con un canasto lleno de pins, del cual sustrajo tres y se los entregó a los chicos. Los pins llevaban los números 405, 406 y 407 en ellos.

-Estos son sus números de participantes. Por favor no los pierdan, pues si lo hacen serán automáticamente descalificados de la prueba~

Koro –colocándose el pin en el pecho-: Vaya, no esta tan mal, combina con mi ropa…

Mientras se acomodaban sus pins, un tipo algo regordete, bajo y de nariz gruesa se acerca a ellos disimuladamente, con una lata de gaseosa en su mano…

-Veo que llegaron novatos….

Yamamoto: Como sabes que somos novatos?

-He asistido a este examen por año asi que conozco a los veteranos. Soy Tompa, un gusto…

Koro: Claaaro…soy Koro, no es un gusto. Deja la bebida o lárgate…

Kagemaru: Esos no son muy buenos modales con alguien que viene a presentarse. Soy Kagemaru, es un placer también conocerle, Tompa….

Yamamoto: Hmpf….Yamamoto….

Tompa: Tres personalidades distintas en un mismo grupo, es una manera de variar. Si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarme, se todo sobre el examen. Ah, aquí tienes –le entrega la lata a Koro-

Koro: Ya era hora, me moria de sed. Gracias Cerdito…

Cuando el chico se va a llevar la lata a la comisura de la boca, una patada bien realizada manda a volar la gaseosa, para asombro de los cuatro que estaban ahí, en especial Yamamoto, que no logro sentir una presencia hostil en ningún momento…

Koro: Mi…mi gaseosa!

Acto seguido, la misma patada siguió su curso, pero esta vez hacia la rechoncha cara de Tompa, que salió despedido chocando con unos aspirantes no muy amigables, que le dieron una clásica paliza por haberles "ensuciado la ropa".

-Ese gordinflón nunca aprende, no?

Los tres se sorprendieron cuando, al dejar de mirar la trayectoria de la lata y luego a Tompa, que la persona que había dado esa patada simultanea era nada más y nada menos que una chica de cabello largo negro que terminaba en unos rizos, una chaqueta rosa con detalles de felpudo blanco y el pin del número 258 en su pecho.

Kagemaru: Pregunta 1: Cuál es tu nombre?, Pregunta 2: Por que las patadas a la lata y a Tompa y Pregunta 3: Conseguiría tus medidas?

La chica mira a Kagemaru seriamente, pero luego cambia su expresión a una, tanto para Kagemaru como para Koro y Yamamoto.

-Me llamo Lilith. La patada fue por que vi como ese cerdo le daba la misma bebida a otro tipo y a los minutos este se encontraba en el piso convulsionando, lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto. Y lo tercero –mira a Kagemaru- Es un se-cre-to…

Koro: Hey, que me debes una gaseosa entonces! Al carajo que haya tenido veneno o algo asi!

Lilith: Si claro, si logramos pasar la primera prueba me asegurare de darte una gaseosa para que dejes de berrinchar…

Yamamoto: El caso es…que tu patada no solo fue precisa, sino también el hecho de que tu presencia no es fácil de sentir…tienes mi elogio…

Lilith: Gracias, lo aceptare con gusto, Yamamoto…

Yamamoto: Como…sabes mi nombre?

Lilith: Escuche como se presentaban con el cerdo. Koro y Kagemaru –apunta a ambos chicos- verdad? –los dos asienten-

En eso, una gran explosión revienta en medio del lugar, sorprendiendo a los participantes. De la nube de polvo que se levanta, aparece un tipo con unos pantalones militares, bastante rasgados, una chaqueta de cuero sucia junto con una polera negra que estaba perdiendo ya su color y el pelo largo hasta el hombro, aunque lo que más atraía era su mirada, que lo único que decía era "Tócame los cojones y date por muerto".

-Bien nenas, felicidades por llegar hasta aquí. Les aplaudiría, pero estoy más concentrado en ver quien morirá primero. De todas formas, las presentaciones no son mi fuerte y mientras menos nos conozcamos mejor. Lo único que tienen que saber de mi es que mi nombre es Shinobu y desde ahora seré su guía del infierno, porque la primera parte de la prueba del cazador….HA COMENZADO!

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo de HunterXHunter Shadow´s Way. Si desean rejar comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc les estaria muy agradecido, pues todo eso ayuda a que la obra se haga mas completa.

Asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
Daiki´s Out~


End file.
